Between Predestined, destiny, and the forthcoming
by annoying101
Summary: Hi, i am adopted this story from colorful passion. this is my second story so i hope you like it. A young girl makes her way to Alfea, but she isn't from this time. Who is she? How did she change the lives of Flora and Helia forever? Just because you know the outcome of something doesn't mean you know how they got there.
1. Chapter 1

hi. I adopted this story from colorful passion. Also the first seven chapters is theres then the rest is mine. I hope you like it.

On a beautiful morning….

…the sun was shining….

….so brightly that the streaks of light danced through the transparent glass spreading across the young fairy's face. Her golden, brown hair spread in all sorts of directions on top of her comfy cloud pillows. The sunlight urged her to open her eyes, to reveal a magnificent emerald shade of color.

The dazed fairy looked at her clock on top of her night stand.

9:37 am

She continued to look at until "Oh my dear, goodness! I'll be late!" She quickly threw off the covers and rapidly started to assemble her outfit for today. In the middle of her major speedy outfit change, she noted that her roommate and also one of her best friends had already left the room _probably on a date with Sky._

Checking her phone; she noticed she had maybe at most ten minutes to get down and out to the front in order to be on time. _Okay breath Flora, you can do this._ Flora repeated that mantra as she ran out of the dorm wearing a red mini skirt that had each ruffle appear to be a petal, a deep green tank top with a dark jacket over it, pink heels with long white socks that stop mid thigh, and to finish the look off a pink and red ribbon tied around her neck.

The surroundings blurred and twisted as they transformed from the interior of the building to the outside of the front gate of Alfea. Flora came to a halt and looked at her phone _oh goody goodness; I had a minute to spare_. It was not until that moment she realized she was out of breath from rushing to this area so quickly.

The gentle hum of someone's bike caught her attention; Flora turned that moment to see the source of the hum. And just like that, it was as if a witch had stuck a frog in her throat, it happens every time she looks at him. With long, blue raven hair, and piercing aqua eyes in his casual wear with that stunning smile; honestly Helia could do it every time.

It always happens and it always works.

She took in his loose olive peasant shirt that clung to his muscular body in all the right places, the semi baggy dark jeans with his worn out sneakers. Perhaps the description is not so great but to her it was as perfect as always.

**_(dream on dreamer and the sun will keep shining on you don't stop dreaming its alright feel alive)_**

Flora smiled "Good Morning Helia"

He returned the smile with one of his own "Good Morning Flora," this time his eyes took a closer look at the radiant fairy "why are you breathless?" Helia melted as the beautiful girl became flustered adding a rosy color to her face. She tried to deny that she was out of breath, but evidently it was obvious through her speech anyway.

He gave her that look the one that said 'Please stop trying to deny it, I already know', Flora gave in as she bit her lip she told him how she slept in today so she had to rush down here to meet him on time.

"I would have waited for you." Helia replied,

"Oh it's okay, you are worth the rush." Flora said

And after that he was floored, she honestly had no clue how her words affected him. But then anything from her could easy bring out the same effect. He smiled at her (honestly he doesn't have the ability not to smile at her) "Well, what would you say to breakfast with me in Magix?"

"I would say that is a lovely idea." Flora replied. He led her to his bike with his left hand placed at the small of her back (he was noted how absolutely perfect the place on her back was for him). He handed her a green helmet her size, he made sure that the protective gear was properly on her before seating down in front of her.

"Please, hang on tight. It would be unpleasant if you were to fall" Helia instructed, although it was rather useless anyway, he would never go fast enough to cause someone harm _especially her_. But the stunning fairy perfectly followed his directions as her arms wrapped around his torso something inside Helia roared to life. He didn't dare look at her, or make conversation he could not trust his own voice right now the amount of emotion he felt over tiny actions only made him dream what it could be like if he had everything.

As a hero-in-training, she really shouldn't be so surprised that Helia would be fit, as a hero would need to be physically able to do all that is required of them. But right now having her arms around his solid, hard chest was making her blush _he has muscle, a lot in fact I could probably count them._

Both struggled to keep their emotions in check as they observed their surroundings transition from the forest to the urban life of Magix. As their favorite café came into sight they had calmed down (for the most part). _All I have to do is be myself, and everything will be fine_

Helia led the way, one again placing his protective hand at the small Flora's back, he noted that it was becoming a habit he couldn't bear to prevent or break. As he held the door out for Flora, she had to stifle a giggle _always the charming gentleman_. "Thank you, Helia" she murmured, but his sharp ears heard it. He gave her a grin "Anytime." _no really, anytime…_

The greeter noticed the pair entering the café and recognized them, she glanced at the table they usually sat at, and it was still being prepped for the rest of the day. "Hello, we aren't exactly ready for you yet, would you please wait to the side for a bit. I'm sorry for the delay." The beautiful couple smiled at her and reassured that it was fine; they stepped to the side and continued some sort of intimate conversation.

It was heart-fluttering to see those two; the greeter powered her walk to their usual table and hissed at her fellow employees "They are here! Hurry it up."

"What? They're earlier than normal." "I forgot to get some fresh flowers," "Oh, dear god do I look okay?"

She snapped her fingers "Okay people calm down, I'll take care of the table. You go get the flowers, and you user them to the table I'll be done by the time you walk here."

**_(dream on dreamer and the sun will keep shining on you don't stop dreaming its alright feel alive)_**

"Okay, so who do you think is more moody? Riven, on a normal basis or Stella when she has not been able to shop for a while?" joked Helia

Flora softly laughed, and elbowed Helia to the side "Oh come on, she isn't _that _bad with shopping."

"I don't know, do you remember last week?"Helia said, he poked Flora to the side noting she giggled _she is ticklish. _Flora squirmed to the side when he poked her, but laugher was evident in her eyes as she recalled Stella's ill mood last week during a simple retrieval mission with assistance from the guys. It had irritated Musa, and Bloom the most; thankfully Brandon had snuffed out majority of the temper tantrums Stella threw.

"Excuse me, but we are ready for you now."

They turned to see another employee, fidgeting in front of them, they allowed him to show them the way to their table. And as they were seated Helia observed how the employee's eyes tend to linger on Flora, he bit his lower lip in order to quell the urge to do something unwise and violent towards the idiot.

"Oh Helia, look at these flowers." He turned his attention to Flora and suddenly, just like that, the ugly, negative feelings evaporated as he saw the twinkle in those green eyes.

"Oh, we just got those this morning" the employee added. _A truly, unnecessary comment, why is he still here? _Helia, was staring at the employee as if his eyes could usher the employee to disappear but he was trying

"Did you, I suggest giving them more water so they won't be thirsty later today." Flora said, afterwards she looked at her menu. Helia watched as her eyes quickly scan the entire menu "Hey Helia, what are you getting this morning?"

Helia, having a little spite left in him, took satisfaction in the sulking employee's reaction to being dismissed. "I'm in the mood for blueberry pancakes this morning with some orange juice."

Flora nodded, and directed her attention to the pancake section of the menu not much caught her attention-wait strawberry pancakes were on there. Now she just became in the mood for strawberry pancakes with whip cream and a glass of milk. "What do you want to do after breakfast?" she asked

He rubbed his chin and said "Well, I'm running low on some paint so we could stop by an art store before going to the park; I heard they expanded their gardens with more enchanted flowers."

"Did you know that there is a new gallery opened in Magix? We can also go there and look around, if you want to." Flora added

The waitress walked up to them, secretly gusting of adoration those two was adorable sometimes she wondered how she handled it. Watching them share a smile, could make her own heart quicken, the amount of shear happiness that radiated off them was insane. "Are you ready to order?"

As they gave the waitress their orders, the sun shined brighter. And both knew that there was really one way to describe this day, to describe this morning, to describe this moment.

_Perfect….._


	2. Chapter 2

the second chapter.

* * *

"Mommy? Where are you? Mommy?"

A young girl ran about looking for her mother in the midst of all the surrounding chaos. She desperately tried to keep the tears out of her eyes. Running where ever her heart and feet led her she continued to yell for the attention of her family in hopes that someone would respond.

"Lilac?! Is that you? Lilac what are you doing here?"

She recognized the scolding tone she quickly turned around to see her older brother and angry expression was painted on his face, but at the moment it didn't matter she ran into his arms. When his arms encased her, it was warm; it was safe; she cried.

He began to move forward, as he held her closely and rubbed her back in order to sooth her "Shhh, what happened little petal? What made you upset?" While saying that he thought that bringing her to their father was a very smart choice after all he was close and he could console her.

"Me and Auntie Stella came back from shopping; since she can't cook good I was going make it. So she was putting the stuff away and I was making lunch. And then there was this horrible noise, and auntie was yelling at someone so I ran to see what was happening. There were three tall ladies and auntie saw me and she told me to run. And I did which made me find you, and now I don't know if auntie is okay." Lilac burst into tears and sobbed on to her older brother's shoulder.

The tears were an indicator for him to pick up his speed; he nearly sprinted towards his dad. When his dad came into sight he yelled"Dad!" At once he had his dad's attention; his tall lean form speeded towards their direction.

"What is the matter?" his dad question, his worried eyes kept bouncing from his daughter and his second eldest son.

"Aunt Stel is in some sort of trouble."

Without anymore words being spoken, the father took his crying sister from his son "Gather your brothers, meet us back at the house. Your mother is probably already there."

All the family members speeded towards their destination what Lilac saw made her horrified, there were her mommy and auntie fighting those three scary-looking ladies. Her daddy looked furious, his eyes were narrow and his jaw was tight due to how intensely he clenched his teeth. At that point she realized why he wasn't helping mommy. "Put me down!" she said she squirmed trying to get out of his protective hold.

Daddy looked terrified, as her small feet reach the grass-covered ground, but she paid no mind to she pushed him forward "Help mommy, daddy. Go!" He looked hesitant, but he complied he grabbed a little gadget thing from his belt and pressed the center it formed a blue dome around her.

"You stay inside here, okay?" He asked, his gentle eyes told her there would be no room for arguments, she could not go and try to use her powers to help. She nodded and watched her father sprint to battle.

She watched nervously, from a distance, her parents fight with auntie against the three strangers. Then a portal was opening right beside the battle and out flew her other aunties and uncles as they all were defending each other and fighting. Lilac released a small sigh of relief at least there was more help.

She clutched the bottom of her mint green dress as the battle looked even when more scary things appeared to fight against her family. The scary strangers laughed, as the skies of her world become cloudy, and dark. She shivered from the icky feelings floating in the air. _I want to help too.._

Her innocent eyes widen as she watched her mommy get captured by a spell that was make rings of ice squeeze her tightly. Then the other two ladies were chanting something their hands directed at mommy. Everyone else was fighting someone or something already, daddy was moving quickly desperate to try to reach mommy.

As their hands began to glow, Lilac panicked she left her daddy's blue dome, and raced towards her immobilized mommy. "Mommy?!" she screamed

Her mommy turned around quickly, their same color eyes met both filled with worry and horror "Lilac, what in the world are you doing here? Little Petal turn around now!" Her mommy yelled, ordering her for her safety.

But, right now it was not the time to follow mommy's orders but to save mommy. She continued to race towards them, with everyone else being occupied by someone else there would not be anyone to stop her!

"That's a cute girl you got there, _mommy."_

Suddenly the scary ladies were pointing their hands at her; the glow between them was getting stronger. And she was trapped in ice rings just like mommy, but she cried when she saw everyone else was trapped or overwhelmed. But she wasn't scared as long as it wasn't directed at her family she wasn't scared, her eyes were glued to her mommy.

Mommy was chanting something, as her eyes were solely focus on Lilac. Everyone who was in trapped in ice realized it had become a race of chanting words. Both chants were getting louder and faster, and just then the glow between the scary ladies' hands was released while a burst of energy was shooting from Mommy both directed at Lilac.

As both waves of energy collapsed on to her, mixing and fighting for dominance; the last thing she could remember were the worried shrieks or the angry roars of her family mixing with the cruel laugher from the strangers in her ears.

And after that her world was black.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

* * *

The handsome, young artist twisted and turned his bed sheets were wrapping and trapping him in their grasp. Suddenly, his body bolted straight up into the upright position, his blue raven hair curtained his face as he tried to calm himself down but taking shaky, deep breaths. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room he glanced at his clock.

3:47 am

He mentally groaned at how early he woke up, his aqua eyes traveled to his hands-they were tightly clenching his bed sheets. He relaxed his grip on them and ran his left hand through his hair. Helia flinched at the sound of his phone going off, in the middle of the night it seem to blare obnoxiously.

The light the cell phone emitted made his eyes sore, he thought about hanging up the phone or allowing it to pass until it stopped, however his mind was instantly changed when he saw that it was Flora calling him. _Why is she calling at this time? Wait, why is she awake at this hour?_

Feeling more awake he answered his phone. "Hello? Flora?"

"Hey, I'm sorry to call you at such an early time. I'll just-"

"Flora, what is the matter?" Helia asked her voice contained a lot of tension. 3 in the morning or not, he would be there if she needed him.

"Helia, is there something wrong? You sound stressed out." Flora replied, she completely avoided the question. Perhaps he was not the only one to have an unpleasant dream this night.

"Answer my question first." he gently said, to coax her inner turmoil out of her so he could make it better

"I had a nightmare." Flora said, her voice was soft and her tone was hesitant. Helia recognized that she was feeling very vulnerable, his hands itched to wrap her in his arms but instead he could only use his voice.

"Do you remember what it was about?" Helia asked

"No, not really. It was more of being overwhelmed by negative emotions that made me want to call you."

Ah, so his assumption was correct, they both experienced an unpleasant dream this morning. Knowing that there wouldn't be a point to talking about it, he concentrated on making her feel better instead. "Hey Flora wanna play 21 questions?"

He heard her soft laugher, and the tenseness in his body had disappeared "How do you play?" she asked

"Well, you pick something-anything that. And I would ask twenty one yes or no questions in order to figure it out. So would you like to play?"

"I would love to, so who goes first?"

The pair engaged into the game and along the way their attention was diverted from the uncomfortable feelings that a dream stirred to warmth and comfort that one provided for the other. So their game was forgotten as they flowed into regular conversation where their subject was nothing to everything.

Helia chuckled softly "Oh is that so?"

"Yes, it so-oh my look at the time?!"

He did a glance at his clock and it was….

5:15 am

Oh, wow how did they talk for almost two hours and not even noticed it? Although he personally did not mind that he lost some time to sleep (nothing could ever beat spending time with Flora) he felt bad about the negative consequences that a lack of sleep might have on her.

"I assume we should go to bed and get whatever sleep we can." Helia said

He heard laugher on the other side "Your assumption is correct, alright good night Helia."

"Don't you mean good morning?" He teased

"Oh, you know what I mean," he could practically feel her smile on the other line "sweet dreams Helia"

"Sweet dreams, Flora" He said, they hung up at the same time. Helia adjusted his bed sheets and lay down; he replayed their conversation on their phone in his mind and allowed the memory of her voice lull him to comfortable dream.

**_(I wanna be loved by you Just You and nobody else but You I wanna be loved by You Just You and nobody else but You)_**

The sound of her alarm made her groan, keeping her head on the pillow her elegant hand blindly searched for the source of the agonizing noise. _Just let me sleep…_

Bloom looked at her roommate as the sleepy fairy pressed the snooze button and drifted off to sleep, she glanced at the clock, class would start in a while but they had to eat breakfast. As her bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief, dear Flora happily was ignorant to what Bloom was about to do next.

"Good Morning Flora!" Bloom yelled loudly and she sprinted onto Flora's bed, bouncing up and down disrupting whatever peace the nature fairy had.

"Sweetie not so loud." Flora whined

Bloom grinned and pulled off the covers off Flora "Morning, no more time for sleeping in. Class will start soon and we have to meet the others for breakfast." She saw a pair of green eyes peak out at her, there were traces of very mild annoyance and some amusement.

Flora dragged herself out of her comfortable, warm bed and got dressed for the day, while Bloom was waiting for her on her bed. She looked out the window and was pleased by the clear, sunny weather but she couldn't help but feel that something was off. Shaking off the feeling she turned to Bloom and smiled "So shall we?"

Bloom looped her arm around Flora "Yes, we shall."

They exited their dorm, walked through the hallway and finally saw their other friends enjoying breakfast at the long tables.

"Look who decided to arrive fashionably late this morning." Stella said her eyes were twinkled as she teased her two best friends. There was a chorus of soft laugher ranging in different tones.

As they sat themselves down, Tecna looked at Flora she seemed a tab bit distracted today and there was some exhaustion drifting in her eyes. The pink haired fairy wanted to question her friend but right now everyone was busy with eating.

"So, did everyone remember to study for that quiz we have in master's potions class?" asked Musa, she stuffed a piece of scrambled egg in her mouth and chewed.

"That's today?!" asked Stella, she ran a hand through her long, silky blond hair and pulled the ends "Arrggg why did no one tell me?" she questioned

"We did, but you were too busy deciding what you should wear on your date with Brandon this Saturday." retorted Layla, her curly brown hair was tied up to pig tails and they gently shook when the Tides princess shook her head dismissively.

"That darling will always be important. But speaking of dates; ladies spill" said Stella, her honey eyes looked pointedly at Bloom and Flora.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." said Bloom, a light red color covered her cheeks as she found the surface of the table to be very interesting.

"Blooommmm." Musa dawned, playing with a long lock of her enchanted midnight blue hair. Curious eyes looked at the dragon fire beholder.

"It was very romantic." Bloom fawned

"You should provide more details then that, we could already inference that from the look of your face." Tecna pointed out.

"Well, we spent the whole day with each other. It started with breakfast, then we did some went to the mall'"

"Hey! Why wasn't I with you?!" Stella interrupted, complaining about her lack of shopping spree

"Stella shut it; Bloom's giving us the juicy details." Musa retorted

"We went to see a movie, afterwards we went to the ice rink they have on the second floor the rest we spent cuddling at their hot chocolate café." Bloom summed up

"It sounds very romantic. And you look very happy." Tecna said, she nodded her head approving of the details her friend provided her.

"It was, and I am" Bloom gusted, she gave her friends a brilliant smile. As she leaned on to Musa, she looked at Flora who was gazing out the window-she had been quiet for practically since they arrived at the table. "So, Flora how was spending the day with Helia like?" she questioned. That got the attention of the dazed fairy, she blushed and looked down at her hands (they became suddenly so very interesting).

"Ohhhh, you have something good and fuzzy feeling to tell us." Musa cheekily said

"Uh well I…"

Ms. Griselda strolled by their table, her eyes gave an annoyed twitch, these adolescent fairies had not been keeping track of time "Ladies, do you realize that class we start in about ten minutes and you are nowhere near the appropriate class room?" she said, interrupting whatever Miss Flora was about to say.

"Yes, Ms. Griselda" the girls chorused

"Honestly, that Ms. Griselda is so uptight. All she needs is some R n' R and a makeover and she wouldn't be this high-strung." Stella complained, making large hands motions to empathize what she thought

"Well, if you think about she is only looking out for us. She could have allowed us being late to class and miss whatever is being taught and fall behind." Bloom said

"I agree, with Bloom. Ms. Griselda's actions do show she has the best interest in her students' well fare."Tecna said

"Besides, we all know that the reason why you don't want to go to class is because you're unprepared for the quiz today." Layla added

Majority of the girls had laughed, in their conversation and jokes no one had mentioned the apprehensive nature fairy and her off behavior. Flora looked at the window as she walked with her friends half listening to what they were saying.

She didn't notice how they arrive in their class or that she even sat down, deep in her instinct she could feel worry twisting around. But, why? _Why do I feel so anxious? I don't believe I have a reason.._

_**(I wanna be loved by you Just You and nobody else but You I wanna be loved by You Just You and nobody else but You)**_

Meanwhile…..

In the outskirts of the forest near Alfea, a young girl laid on the ground a butterfly flew by and landed on her nose. The slight touch was enough to stir the girl she opened her eyes to see the tiny creature staring back at her. "Why, hello there butterfly?" she said, she giggled when the butterfly flapped its beautiful rainbow wings as if it was replying

She sat up, and looked around "Where am I?" The trees, the grass, and the animal life it was different from her home. It wasn't scary, just different "Butterfly, where should I go? I don't want to get lost." Lilac asked. Mommy had always taught her to trust the voice of nature if a fairy allows her instincts to be open to it, she couldn't be steered wrong.

The butterfly took off from its place on her and started to flutter forward, Lilac watched it go until she realized "Oh, hey wait up!" Her short legs ran to catch up with the colorful butterfly, it landed on a branch up ahead of her. When she finally was close enough to start to see the details on the wings she started to slow down. But as she did that the butterfly took off once again and started to fly towards her left.

Lilac pursued the butterfly allowing her long hair to swish back and forth behind her, she noted as she was running that the forest was getting clearer and a path was becoming more visible. Then she spotted the butterfly it was a few feet away from her. "There you are, you're lucky I can run fast otherwise I would of lost you."

The butterfly flew up to her face again causing her to look forward, and then she realized she was in front of a building-a really large building it seemed very interesting with it pastel colors mainly pink and lavender as the color scene. "Oh, is this where I should I go?" she asked the butterfly

It flapped it wings once before taking off to disappear into the forest, Lilac giggled "Alright, thanks!" She proudly marched passed the gate and proceeded to go into the building _Mommy would be so happy to know that nature helped me!_

She found herself wandering the vast hallways of the building, she looked back and she looked forward where is everybody? More importantly where should she go in this building? She could get lost forever! And that wouldn't be good, cause she had to find a way to get to mommy and daddy. They were probably super worried about her!

"Excuse me? But what are you doing in the hallways?"

A stern voice interrupted her racing inner rant; she looked up to see a tall lady with glasses, her left foot was tapping the floor indicating she was waiting for her to respond. Lilac suddenly felt shy towards this stranger "Um, I'm lost I don't know where to go." she said in a small voice

Lilac grabbed some of her long locks and twirled it around her small hands in a nervous manner as she waited for the lady to respond. The lady's face soften and her thin pink lips relaxed "Well then, I'll take you to see Headmistress Fargonda, she'll know what to do. Follow me." The lady started to walk forward.

Lilac smiled at the lady's back she jogged a little bit in order to fall into step with her she slipped her small hand into the lady's thin but larger hand "Thanks, Miss…huh I don't know your name." she said

The lady smirked at her, her eyes were filled with amusement "I am Miss Griselda" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

* * *

Miss Fargonda sighed there was not much to do today, but then again after saving your school from the army of decay and fighting Lord Dakar of Shadow Haunt an average day would seem very slow.

Furthermore it would be irresponsible of her to wish some dangerous force was out there to attach her school just so she wouldn't be _bored._ She heard a knock on her door "Come in."

It was Miss Griselda, and she was holding a child's hand perhaps of the age five or six. She looked at the child closely she had long blue raven hair, emerald eyes, and a tan complexion-was it just her or did the child seem very familiar? _Oh dear be careful of what you wish for…_

"Hello Headmistress Fargonda, I found this child wandering in our hallways. Uh, dear what did you say your name was?" Miss Griselda said, her eyes looked at the child

She smiled shyly; she played with the pink ribbons of her mint green dress and softly replied "Lilac."

Both Fargonda and Griselda smiled at the precious girl, she was sooo adorable. Miss Fargonda leaned closer to the child "So Miss Lilac what can I do for you?"

**_(Say it with me we won't settle for less we know what we have is best. Say it with me we won't settle for less we know what we have is best...)_**

As class was dismissed, the girls glanced at Flora who still seemed a bit off each of them had realized something was bugging her by watching her actions this morning. And this passing period was the perfect chance to find out why.

"So Flora, what's going on?" asked Layla

"Yeah Flo, you seem kinda tense this morning." Musa added

"It wasn't Helia, right? Or should I give a piece of my mind to a certain artist?" Stella said; ready to defend her friend if needed

"You been quiet this whole morning." Bloom said

"Logic states, that if you have a problem the first step is to tell others "Tecna said

All their worried eyes were focus on Flora, whose heart suddenly felt too big for her chest when she saw the amount of love and care her friends had for her "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry."

Each of the girls made some sort of physical connection to Flora by holding her "Oh, Flora it okay just tell us what is going on." Bloom said

"I don't really know, I just woke this morning feeling that something was wrong. I mean I even talked to Helia a little but I-"

"Wait, you were talking to Helia this morning?!" Stella asked, her wide smile spoke of mischief and glee from this piece of news err gossip.

"That, we will discuss later perhaps we should go see Miss Fargonda she could tell us why you might feel that way." Layla said

Flora gave a sigh of relief honestly she forgot how excited the other girls could get from a piece of romantic news. (Actually it was surprising how on the magical world near and far did she for get?) As the girls made their way to Miss Fargonda's office Musa added "And we will discuss your conversation with Helia later."

**_(Say it with me we won't settle for less we know what we have is best. Say it with me we won't settle for less we know what we have is best..)_**

Miss Fargonda looked at Lilac very curiously there had been magical residual from spells casted on her; she had taken samples of the residual to get them analyzed. Whenever a spell was casted on another living being whether it be a plant or in this case a human being, magical residual would be left on the being-this usually was very helpful in reversing said spell on the being. She left that task with Miss Griselda because she knew the others teachers would be busy with classes and Miss Griselda could do it in a timely manner.

"So Lilac do you remember what happen to you before you arrive to my school?" Miss Fargonda asked

Lilac's eyebrow drew closer together, and her eyes focus towards the floor there was quite a pause before she said "No, everything alls fuzzy. I remember my mommy and these three scary ladies but that's it"

"That's quite alright, Miss Griselda will be back soon with the results we will find out what happen to you and return you to your parents as soon as possible." Miss Fargonda said

Lilac giggled as she swung her dangling feet from the chair that the elder fairy told her to sit in "Okay" she replied

They heard a knock on the door, Lilac turned around to look at the door. "Come in" said Miss Fargonda

Her favorite fairies of the school, the Winx Club entered in. She also watched Lilac's reaction to them she seemed to be scrutinizing them with her eyes. Then she watched the wide emerald eyes grow larger and she whispered "Mommy?"

That caught everyone's attention.

"Who's the little girl, Miss Fargonda?" Flora politely asked, she looked at the little girl she was so cute in her mint green dress with those intricate pink bows, it was strange though she seemed awfully familiar. There was something in her appearance that struck her a memory or a dream but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Lilac's eyes widen there was no mistaking it! That was her mommy's voice! "Mommy, is that you?" she said, she leaped off her chair and ran towards her. Yeah it was the same aura, the same smile, this just had to her! But why did she look different?

Flora was startled when the small girl ran up to her, and what's more she was more startled by the little girl calling her "Mommy" she was certainly no one's mother right now! But the cute girl was looking at her expectantly and she seemed very upset with no idea what to do, she picked up the little girl. "Umm Miss Fargonda?" She was so lost; she looked at the Headmistress for help.

"Um is it me, or is anyone else really confused?" Stella added breaking the awkward tension that the little girl had accidently created.

"Yes, dear as am I," Miss Fargonda said her critical eyes watched Flora and the little girl Lilac "come in girls and close the door. Let's get to the bottom of this."

Musa and the others threw confused and curious looks around not really knowing what to do they followed her orders and gathered around Miss Fargonda's desk while Flora and Lilac sat in the chair the small girl was softly crying tears of relief in her mommy's arms. While Flora rubbed the small girl's back, by instinct, perhaps the small child had a difficult morning.

Miss Fargonda looked at Lilac gently "Dear, what do you mean by calling Flora 'Mommy'?" she asked

Lilac looked at kind Headmistress "She is my mommy." she said, something in tone said that there was no room for argument

Flora stiffen at this blunt confession, her eyes soften at the girl _poor thing she must have me mistaken for someone else…_ "Sweetie that's not possible… I'm too young to be your mommy" She said in a soft voice in hopes to let her down gently.

"Perhaps it is."

Everyone turned around to see Miss Griselda with a stack of papers in her hand. "I did an analysis on the magical residual on Miss Lilac. Two spells were placed on her, one containing dark magic the other containing light magic and a lot of love."

"Elaborate for us" Miss Fargonda ordered she and all the Winx looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer; confusion was displayed in various levels.

Miss Griselda briefly looked at Flora and Lilac before continuing "The dark spell casted on Miss Lilac was supposed to reverse her time, as in terms of age, the number of years she has, by a large amount and due to her current age it would have reversed her age until she no longer existed." She heard several shocked gasps she allowed the information to sink in before continuing

"While the light spell that was casted out of love, was basically the highest level of protection spell there is meant to protect Lilac from the effects of the dark spell. The magical residual indicates that the spells landed on Lilac at the exact same time. So perhaps instead of reversing Lilac's time until she no longer existed the protection spell interfered changing the purpose of the spell and…"

"..And it sent Lilac to a time where she doesn't exist, so basically the idea of time travel." Tecna finished Miss Griselda's musing; who looked a bit annoyed that the technologic fairy stole her thunder

"Wait, so that means she is from the future." Bloom exclaimed she looked at the girl with a new outlook

"Yes, Bloom that is what exactly what that means." Miss Fargonda said

"Wait, so that means when she called Flora 'mommy' and she is from the future.." Layla said

"…That mean's she Flo's future kid whoa!" Musa finished they looked at the girl with a more critical eye when they thought about they really did look alike.

Flora sat there stunned, this child she had in her arms was hers, well was going to be? She looked at the little girl and noticed for the first time _she has my eyes _she melted on the inside "Hello there, I'm your future mommy. What's your name?" There was a small intense bubble of giddiness bursting in her heart, as she continued to look at the small child.

Lilac giggled, she understood what everyone was talking about before _sooo that's why Mommy and all my aunties look different_ "I know who you are silly mommy. My name is Lilac. "She said in a cutesy small voice.

The entire Winx club melted on the inside Stella was the first to get her bearings "Hey do you know who I am?" she asked, she pointed to herself and her voice had a very excited tone

"Do you know me?" Bloom said

"How about me?" Musa said

"Do you know me in your time?" Tecna said

"Err how about me?" Layla said

Lilac giggled and nodded "Yeah, you all look different but I can you're you cause of all your voices." She pointed at Stella "You're my Auntie Stella."

She pointed at Bloom "You're Auntie Bloom"

She pointed at Musa "You're Auntie Musa"

She pointed at Tecna "You're Auntie Tecna"

She pointed at Layla "And you're Auntie Layla" she finished

"Alright ladies, putting introductions aside," Miss Fargonda interrupted she could tell that the Winx Club had plenty of questions for Flora's daughter but they had to get to business "Lilac dear, what happened in the future?" she asked

All the girls sobered up, realizing that if the Future Flora had sent her child here, (regardless if it was on purpose or not) something was up ahead of their time.

"Umm, it's kinda hard to member." Lilac said she rubbed her head in thought.

Flora acted on what she supposed was mother's instinct and combed her fingers through her future daughter's long hair "Just try you best to tell us what happened. So we can get a general idea." She encouraged

Lilac looked at her past version of mommy, she smiled widely _just cause I'm in the past, doesn't mean mommy's different. _Feeling better at mommy's words she thought again long and hard about what happened. "Well I remember that there was fighting outside our house," her eyes looked at her mommy who nodded for her to continue.

"Everyone was there, but everyone was busy with a scary thing. And then mommy you got caught by these ice things, and I didn't know what to do but I wanted to help. So I ran towards you, you told me to run to saf-tea but I didn't listen. And then I got caught by the ice things too, there were two other scary ladies their hands were glowing and mommy you started to chant stuff too. Next thing I knew I woke up in the forest that was different from the one at home."

"I asked a butterfly where to go, and it leads me here. And here I am, talking to younger mommy and aunties. Hey mommy I did good right? I listen to nature and it made me find you." Lilac said, she turned too looked for approval from her mommy.

Flora smiled and tapped the tip of Lilac's nose "You did very well, and I'm proud of you for listening to nature." she said

Everyone in the room fawned over their interaction, honestly Flora was such a natural (no pun intended) with her future child.

"Hey guys are you thinking what I am thinking?" Musa asked the rest of the gang

"That these, three 'scary ladies' are none other than the trix?" Tecna asked

"Then yes, I am." Bloom said

"Ugh I can't believe that those horrible witches bug us in the future too!" Stella complained

"Hey guys, what do you think happens later on? Right now they are in jail." Layla added.

Miss Griselda stepped in; she realized there were too many questions, that a good amount could not be answered right now. "How about we focus on our current situation? Miss Fargonda what will do with Lilac, a child of the future cannot stay in the past forever." she said

With that statement everyone looked at the little girl sitting in Flora's lap, Miss Fargonda looked at them carefully both mother and child seemed very happy to be in each other's presence and they currently had no immediate course of action that would provide a situation. "I suggest that Lilac stays with Flora-her future mother until we can find a way to send her back to the future. If Flora is up to it."

Flora looked down at the small girl in her arms, her eyes were warm and soft at the sight of the little girl "Its fine I'll do It." she replied

"Yeah no worries, Mama Flo you got all of aunties at you back" Musa joked, throwing her arm around.

"That is right, we are here for you." Layla said, the other girls added in their agreement and support

Flora's eyes misted at the responses "Oh girls, thank you." she said

Miss Griselda looked at Lilac "Are you alright with this arrangement?" she asked

Lilac smiled and dramatically nodded her head and threw her arms around her Mommy's neck "Yup!" she said

"Very well, we will be sending the appropriate things you girls will need to take care of her." Miss Fargonda said. Before she could allow them to celebrate she added "Girls you also have to be on your highest guard, if the Trix of the future is targeting you and decides to travel to our time you won't be a match for them now in your current state. If you are equal with them in your future state."

"Yes, Miss Fargonda." The girls chorused

Flora stood up, still carrying Lilac and the Winx club exited the office. Miss Griselda watched them file out one by one when they all left she turned to Miss Fargonda "How much do you want to bet that Miss Lilac is Saladin's grandchild?" she asked

Miss Fargonda looked at her coy employee "You and I both know the outcome of that bet." she wittily replied, her eyes were very amused.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

* * *

The Winx Club walked through the empty hallways as of right now another class was in session, "We really should be in class about now, who knows how far behind we'll be." Tecna complained; she ran her fingers through her violet pinkish hair in aggravation.

"Tec, that really is the least of our concerns right now." Musa countered; honestly they would be taking care of Flora's future child why in the magical realm should school be more of a priority? She rolled her eyes at Tecna.

Lilac's green eyes bounced back and forth between this exchanges and came to the conclusion she was the reason why Auntie Tecna was missing class, she suddenly felt very guilty "I'm sorry auntie, for taking away class time." she said, in a soft voice.

The rest of the Winx Club looked at Tecna although it was displayed in various levels their eyes had a common message _apologize right now_. Tecna blushed, she felt guilty at making her future niece feel bad about herself it's not like she traveled to their time based on her own free will. "Oh no it's okay, auntie Tecna was just being silly is all." she said in hopes to comfort the little girl

Lilac smiled at her auntie "I don't think it's silly to be worried for school." she said, she made eye contact with her mommy "Mommy says that one should always try his or her bestest." she added

"That sounds like very good advice." Layla said, slightly nudging Flora in the side, earning a blush from the nature fairy.

"So tell me, Lilac what's the future like? Are there any uncles we should know about?" Flora asked, she smiled at her daughter her question though piped everyone's curiosity

"OH, mommy Auntie Stella and me are shopping buddies," Stella squealed in glee and she started to map out all the shopping sprees she would take Lilac on, ("OHMYGOD NO WAY AHH I CAN"T WAIT!")

"Ha Stella chill," Bloom said, calming the sunshine child down "So what else is going on in the future?" she asked

Lilac thought for a minute, she really didn't know what to tell her aunties I mean what did they want to know? "Well last week mommy, daddy and I went to visit you and uncle Sky at your castle." she said _is that what they want to hear?_

Bloom's bright blue eyes widen and she blushed darkly to the point where her face matched her hair. The rest of the girls were excited by this information ("Way to go Bloom!" "I knew you two would end up together" "Castle which kingdom, dearly?") "Me and Uncle Sky?" she squeaked

Lilac looked at her auntie _isn't that just what I said?_ She nodded "Uh huh, although last week for me, is a while for you." Her own comment made her realize something "Hey Mommy, am I allowed to call you Mommy?" her green eyes looked to her mommy's green eyes

Flora thought about it, having her future child was something she would like to keep secret from the general public. But there was no reason for her to forbid it completely after all her daughter was use to calling her 'mommy' anyway she doubt it was a habit that she could stop so easily. "You can still call me mommy when it's just us and your aunties. But when there are strangers around please refrain as much as possible, it might not be safe if the entire realm knew you were here." she softly said, recalling what she and her friends had already gone through.

And her future already had proven to her that there would be more to come.

Lilac listen to her mommy's conditions that made sense, she nodded her "Okay!"

Musa, Bloom, Tecna, Layla, and Stella smiled at their interaction it was honestly so adorable they couldn't resist watching even if they tried. Flora looked at her friends they were very happy but she saw the curious light in their eyes _they are all curious to know how their futures are like..._ "Hey Lilac." she said

'Yes, Mommy?"

"I believe your aunties have questions about the future." she replied, giving her friends a chance to satisfy their curiosity, although she would be watching when Lilac looked tired of answering questions she would put an end to it.

**_(We'll keep singing, dreaming. Knowing that we won't regret this choice we made)_**

Miss Fargonda watched through the mirror the interaction between Flora and her daughter with the rest of their friends. But something in the cosmetic balance told her to get prepared; she knew what type of action should be taken. "Miss Griselda contact Headmaster Saladin he needs to be informed of the situation, also we may need to enlist Griffin on this too since we are dealing with dark magic" she said

Miss Griselda was a little shocked at the headmistress' orders but she quickly acted "Right away, Miss Fargonda" as she walked away she turned around to make eye contact "And I suppose we will be enlisting the assistance of a certain group of Redfountain boys?" she said

Miss Fargonda gave Miss Griselda a coy smile "Why, of course we will."

**_(We'll keep singing, dreaming. Knowing that we won't regret this choice we made)_**

"Here let me get the door for you Flo," Musa said, she was in a very upbeat mood according to the information baby Flo provided the future was defiantly something to look forward to, because they apparently they all end marrying their current loves of their lives and have children with them –who wouldn't be pleased by that type of news?

They opened the dorm room to see a multitude of children's things in their space "Oh wow Fargonda wasn't kidding when she said she would provide." Bloom said, they looked at the piles of children clothing (different outfits for different occasions), the children shampoos, washes, etc; some children toys, and several books intended to assist Flora and the girls temporary raising Lilac.

Flora picked up one of the toys that Miss Fargonda gave, and looked at closely it was an intricate top a simple toy that provided a lot of joy "Wow, remind me to thank Miss Fargonda next time I see her." she said.

"Why don't we get this stuff settled into your room Flora?" Layla said, she snapped her fingers and suddenly all the objects given to them were floating in the air

"Whoa! Howdah do that auntie?" Lilac asked her eyes wide with amazement

"With some magic," Layla said grinning at Flora's daughter. Maybe it was silly but she felt proud of receiving some astonishment from her future niece.

"Cool, am I going to do that one day?" Lilac asked

"Yes, one day you will." Flora said, she motioned the floating objects to soar in Bloom's and her room they settled themselves on her side of the room. She noticed that her bed might be a bit tight between her and Lilac she snapped her fingers and the bed expanded in order to provide more room for the both of them.

"Neat trick mommy, can you teach me later?" Lilac asked

"Sure," Flora, her arms were getting a tab bit tired from carrying her daughter (hey she wasn't use to it) but she made no complaints

Lilac noticed that her mommy's arms were a tad bit shaky _oh yeah, that's right she isn't use to carrying babies and stuff yet!_ "Mommy you can put me down?" she asked

"Are you sure?" Flora asked

"Yes, I'm a big girl; I'm five just to let you know." Lilac said, as her mommy settled her down

All the girls chuckled at her statement, and started to put away of Lilac's stuff in convenient places while the nature fairy's daughter played with Auntie Bloom's bunny Kiko.

Musa looked at the adorable girl closely more specifically the hair color; it was obviously under the influence of the father's genes seeing it was not Flora's hair color. "Hey Bloom." she whispered

"What?" Bloom said

"How much do you wanna bet we already know who the father is?" she whispered motioning to Lilac

Bloom blinked and looked at Flora and Lilac who were both out of ear shot to hear their conversation "I would say the chance is pretty high, I mean just look at her." she whispered back

"I would have to say the probability is over 90 percent if you account all the genetic markers that Lilac has." Tecna whispered, adding her own input

"Hey you know speaking of him…" Musa dawned raising her voice which caught the attention of Flora, but not Lilac

"Hey Flo when were you talking to Helia?" Musa asked

Flora blushed, and twiddling her fingers she meekly replied "Um this morning."

Bloom's eyebrows drew in closer "No you weren't I had to wake you up, after you got ready we went to breakfast..."

"Um Helia and I were talking earlier this morning before that." Flora explained, the color on her face grew brighter

"And how early is earlier?" asked Stella joining the conversation she wiggled her perfectly plucked eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Flora murmured a replied but no one could hear her, "Sorry Flora, can't hear you. Speak up for us please." Layla said

"am...n...ing…"

Bloom placed her hand around her ear "Hmm, what was that couldn't hear." she teased

Flora was flustered "3-3 am i-in t-the mo-morning." she said. She closed her eyes hoping that the teasing would go by faster if she did this.

"THREE IN THE MORNING?!" Stella shouted, she began to jump up and down very excitedly "Flora do YOU know what this means?!" she said

"Ummm I didn't get enough sleep this morning…"

"No, that he's totally into you!" Stella replied she squealed

"What? No-"

"Think about Flora, why else would he stay up in three am in the morning if he wasn't into you?" Bloom added

"Err, he was being nice?" Flora said

"Being nice is pretending to care but keeping the phone on while you talk to yourself, being into someone is actually responding at three in the morning." Stella retorted using her index finger to actually physically point out the difference.

"So what'd ya talk about Flo?" Musa asked, her indigo eyes shining brightly

"I had a nightmare,-"

"A nightmare? What about? Wanna talk about it?" Layla asked looking very concerned for her friend

"No, it's alright I was just overwhelmed by what I felt by the dream. Helia made it better though." Flora said

"How?" Tecna asked

"We played a game he taught me, and afterwards we just talk about stuff in general." Flora said, all the details were very cryptic though, but it did satisfy the girls' curiosity (for the most part)

"Is that why you were a little off this morning?" Tecna asked

"Partly,"

"How do you feel now?" Bloom asked

Flora looked at her daughter happily playing with cute, little Kiko; so completely oblivious to their conversation "Actually I feel better." she said _A lot better, maybe it was like some sort of mother's instinct to feel something was wrong, before._

The girls did not miss the brief glance at Lilac and came to the same conclusion as Flora they smiled knowing that their friend already the comings of a great mother.

"Mommy?"

Everyone directed their attention to the little girl, "Yes Lilac?" Flora replied

"I'm hungry, when's lunch?" Lilac asked, she placed a small hand over her roaring stomach

The girls laughed at the simplicity of Lilac's perspective- it so, so innocent that it was so, so cute for the lack of a better term. (Were they really like that at her age?) "How about now?" Flora said, as she looked at the clock.

**_(We'll keep singing, dreaming. Knowing that we won't regret this choice we made)_**

"Yes, yes I understand Fargonda. Me and the boys will be more than happy to assist in this matter." Saladin said to the small holographic image of the Alfea Headmistress.

She had explained to him the whole situation regarding the nature fairy's future daughter and he would be guilty to deny he wasn't the least bit interested. Furthermore he could see the possible consequences of what may happen if something unfortunate were to happen, he had to take some action in this situation.

"Saladin, when you tell the boys don't tell them of who Lilac's mother is. We want this as much as a secret as possible. Miss Griselda, Lilac, and I will be heading over to Red Fountain personally so they may see her up close. And we will be the ones to reveal the identity of the mother." Fargonda replied

"Understood, we will be waiting for arrival." he replied, he watch the holographic image of Fargonda nod at him before it faded away.

"Professor Cordatorta." He called, through their school two way connection system

"Yes Saladin?" the tough professor replied

"I need you to pull out the following students into my office. Prince Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Nabu, and Helia." Saladin said

"Why, have they done something Headmaster?"

"No, the exact opposite. It is what they will be doing."

"Ah, I see. I'll get them 'here as fast as I can."

**_(We'll keep singing, dreaming. Knowing that we won't regret this choice we made)_**

"Where are we going again?" Lilac asked, looking at Miss Griselda and Miss Fargonda she pouted she wanted to spend more time with Mommy and her aunties.

"We are heading over to another school to inquire more safety for your well being." Miss Griselda replied, she adjusted her glasses, and kept reminding herself to be more patient with the young girl because she was after all young.

"Don't forget what your mother told you before we left." Miss Fargonda said, knowing that would cheer the young girl up

"Yeah okay." Lilac said remembering the farewell that took place a while ago.

"_But Mommy, I don't wanna go." Lilac complained_

_Mommy smiled at her and kneeled down to tap her on the nose "But if Miss Fargonda says you must, than you must. Don't worry I'm sure it won't take too long you'll be back to spend time with me and your aunties later."_

"_Yeah don't worry baby Flo we'll be here when you get back" Auntie Musa said, and the rest of her aunties repeated her words in their own way._

_Lilac gave in "Okay, pinky promise?" she said holding out her pinky_

"_Pinky promise." Mommy said back wrapping her pinky around Lilac's. "Now are you going to be a good girl for the headmistress and assistant principle?"_

"_Yes, Mommy."_

"_Good. I love you"_

"_love you too." she wrapped her small arms around Mommy before going with the two older fairies. They chanted a spell and landed fairly close to a giant floating building which she assumed was the school._

Lilac was lost in her memories when suddenly she shrieked "STOP!"

She startled Miss Fargonda and Miss Griselda so badly they were ready to whip out magic to defend and attack.

"What, what is it?" Miss Griselda her sharp eyes scoped the area, she and Miss Fargonda were back to back ready and waiting.

"You almost stepped on it." Lilac said her tone contained absolute relief; she pushed them gently moving them a few inches to their right

"Excuse me?" Miss Fargonda said, confused

"Look, down."

They did to see a small flower near their feet. "No, don't step on it. You'll make the flower cry." Lilac said, missing the mixture of baffle and amusement of their faces. "This is a dangerous place to be in." she said her eyes were solely focus on the small flower, which seemed to be responding as Lilac was nodding in understanding.

"I can do that, my Mommy taught me how. Are you ready?" Lilac asked, she seemed to get approval of whatever she was planning. She nodded and closed her eyes her hands were directly over the small plant, they watched as her small hands began to glow and suddenly the plant was in mid air being covered by light green energy.

Lilac moved a foot from where they were and replanted the flower in a more sunny area "Is that better?" she asked, apparently she received a positive reply and she smiled at the flower. She marched up to Miss Fargonda and Miss Griselda "What are we waiting for?" she asked, being in a much brighter mood now.

The pair quietly watch the girl a few steps ahead of them, Miss Griselda let out an amused snort "She really is Flora's daughter isn't she?"

"She most certainly is." Miss Fargonda said, nodding her head _She most certainly is_

_**(We'll keep singing, dreaming. Knowing that we won't regret this choice we made)**_

"So Headmaster Saladin why are we here?" asked Prince Sky, he raised his blond eyebrow in confusion obviously they weren't here due to some trouble they might have caused, because they were waiting...for what?

The rest of the boys looked expectantly at Saladin each wanting an explanation to their purpose of being in this room. Saladin made eye contact with each of them before saying "You have been selected to assist Alfea in a very important, and highly secretive matter." he said

His students grew excited at his words, and he had the urge to roll his eyes _honestly the young…_

"What is the matter, relating to?" Timmy asked

"Well to sum it up, you will be posted to body guard someone from the future that was accidently misplaced in our time." Saladin explained

"Do you know who we are protecting?" Nabu asked

"That person will be arriving with Headmistress Fargonda and Miss Griselda soon." he replied not giving away the identity of their future guest.

"So do you think we're protecting some sort of future leader of some sort?" Brandon elaborated

"Perhaps a future royal to a throne of some kingdom" Sky said

"Or someone who will create change in the world." Timmy added

"But everyone does that." Helia countered

"Who cares? We'll find out soon anyway." Riven said, he rolled his eyes thinking that this guessing game was a waste of time.

"Ahh but that's the fun of Riven we get to find out who was right or at least the closest to being right." Nabu said, pointing this out to his friend

"Maybe it's a person who contains powerful magic." Riven added, joining in the dumb game

"That's the spirit Riven," Nabu said ("Spirit my ass") "I personally believe we're dealing with record breaker. You know like the first one to do so and so"

"Hey Helia, you haven't made a guess yet." Sky pointed out

Helia rubbed his chin in thought "maybe we'll protect a future student of Alfea."

"What kind of guess is that?" Riven mocked

"Well, if that person wasn't going to go to Alfea, what is that person doing there?" Helia replied

"I don't know-

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh that must be them." Saladin said, he made a motion to the boys "Let them in."

They opened the door, to see a small figure in the middle of Miss Fargonda and Miss Griselda. They took in her small size, her familiar shade of blue raven hair, her familiar bright green eyes, with her tan complexion. They watched her silently look at every one of them as if studying them and then her eyes rested on Helia. She cocked her head to the side and said it loud enough for everyone in the room to hear

"Daddy?"


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

* * *

Helia looked at the girl absolutely shocked; yep he was pretty much slacked jawed right now. He couldn't deny that there were similarities between them. _Did she call me what I think she just called me?_ His aqua eyes watched the young girl walk up to him; she looked at him her eye wide green eyes he felt like hyperventilating _those eyes, I know that color anywhere that means she, that means I, oh my god we,-_

"Daddy, say something. You have a voice, right?" Lilac demanded, she tugged on his cape she felt very giggly she had no idea that her daddy wore such an outfit when he was well this age. But the whole time he had been silent in fact all her uncles were quiet too.

"Y-you're my future daughter?" Helia heard himself ask, honestly he felt like fainting because ohm gosh his child was here.

Lilac squinted her eyes at her daddy "Yeeaah," then she looked at him worriedly "you don't want me?" she asked. Her bottom lip began to tremble _Oh my god, what will I do if Daddy doesn't want me?_

Helia freaked out internally, he hadn't even if spent two minutes with her and he was already making her cry. "No, no I want you." he said reassuring the girl, _his girl_ "Um Daddy's just surprised is all. I didn't know you were coming." _or that in the future I have you….Or any children for that matter_

She looked at her Daddy and smiled "Oh, okay I get it. How come no one told you I was coming?" she asked Daddy

"Um, why don't we get everyone settled in before we explain?" Miss Fargonda intervened; she and Miss Griselda were still in the middle of the doorway. She looked at all the men in this room they're were buggy-eyed and slack jawed. But she was impressed no one had fainted. _Pah men..._

She and Miss Griselda stepped into the room and closed the doors behind them, everyone gathered around Saladin's desk. Sky, Riven, Timmy, Nabu, and Brandon looked at the little girl with some awe and wonder, the importance of the mission took a new a personal level.

Lilac frowned when everyone started to crowd in front of the table she was very much shorter than them, or did they forget? She turned to her Daddy, she tugged on his cape when he looked down at her; she asked him "Can you pick me up? Uncle Sky is in my way."

Without warning, her innocent comment amused the entire room as soft chuckles escaped the mouths of people, Helia looked at his future daughter feeling a tad bit calmer than before and said "Certainly." his tone held amusement he picked her up and settled her on his hip.

Sky turned around to look at the little girl, she was looking at him expectantly "Sorry." he said, his tone contained a mixture of embarrassment and humor.

Lilac looked at her uncle Sky's blue eyes (they were his own shade of blue which was cool) "its okay." she said, she sighed happily in daddy's left shoulder and played with his long hair that was the same color as hers. And she happily ignored the adults talking about their business or some stuff.

Riven eyed Helia's daughter carefully he had to admit the kid was pretty cute as she played with Helia's long sissy hair he turned to Saladin "You didn't tell us we are going to protect your future grandchild." he said.

He, like the rest of his friends were thrown off by this piece of news a warning would have been nice.

"So, who's the future mother?" Timmy asked, he knew it was obvious, who it _should_ be but there really was no way to confirm it without proof. Although the looks from the rest of the Redfountain boys minus Helia looked at him as if he were the idiot.

"Well she's-" Miss Griselda started

They heard a gasp; they all looked at the source of the sound which was none other than the subject of their conversation. Her eyes though were focused on the plant on Saladin's desk _the poor baby!_ It was wilting from the lack of sunlight, she felt guilty she hadn't noticed earlier by being too excited with Daddy around. "Poor baby, I'll help you!" she declared she leaned forward ready to use what Mommy taught her

Which surprised Helia; actually it scared him out his mind when she so drastically decided to lean forward and out of his hold, as he quickly readjusted his hold on her. The group watched in amazement as her small hand gave a green glow as she waved it up and down the plant which steady rose and became radiant and then a step further by going into full bloom.

"Well, I guess that answers your question Timmy." said Brandon. He wanted to laugh to at the expression on Helia's face, it was filled with so much love, surprise, and happiness he was sure his friend would explode.

Saladin, was still in shock because there in his nephew's arms was technically his future grandchild, he knew that Flora's future daughter would be coming and he knew that his nephew was currently in a new blooming relationship with her, but he had no idea that it would eventually grow this far. _That means later on that nature fairy will become my niece-in-law…_

And suddenly he felt like he had aged by a great deal of years.

"Um, Miss Fargonda, and Miss Griselda why don't you fill in my boys about the situation?" he asked

Fargonda looked at the headmaster he seemed happily overwhelmed by this piece of information so she gladly took over from where he began. "Alright boys, all teasing and fun making aside we do have an issue on our hands."

The boys quickly turned away their attention from teasing Helia (who was a lovely rosy color) to the headmistress of Alfea.

"In the future, at some point the Trix will escape prison. From what we know they had attacked the future Flora and Helia at their home and during the battle it lead to a conversation of spells between Flora and the witches that landed on your future daughter," she looked pointedly at Helia from the look in his eyes she knew she had his full attention

"The combination of spells created a sort of portal of some sort causing her to travel to the past our time. We do not know why the Trix targeted you, or if they will travel back here if they find a way. Which is why we enlisted your services because one it is your concern; two we need all the help we can get." Fargonda said

"It is best we do stay on high alert, if the three witches in the future can challenge your future selves one can only imagine what they would be capable of doing to our present selves." Miss Griselda said.

The headmistress and assistant principle looked at Lilac who was enjoying herself in her father's arms "Dearly?" Miss Fargonda said catching the girl's attention

"Yes, Miss Fargonda?" Lilac stopped playing his Daddy's hair for moment and looked at her

"Don't you want to formally introduce yourself to rest of the group?" Miss Fargonda asked, throughout this whole time they allowed they boys to wonder about her identity

She looked at her daddy and her uncles and her pa-poo and she realized _oh yeah I forgot to tell them my name. They don't know it yet silly._ "Oh! Oppsie sorry. Hi, my name is Lilac." she said

The boys gave her their own greeting in their own unique way. Before continuing with business, "So what are the goals of our mission?" Nabu asked Saladin, everyone became attentive

"Your primarily goals are to protect Lilac from harm, and Timmy you will be working with Tecna in order to figure a way to send her back to the future. With your knowledge of portals and realms I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"Yes, sir." Timmy said, and the rest of the Redfountain boys repeated his words

Lilac turned to Miss Fargonda "Does that mean Daddy and uncles are coming back with us? Cause we have to go back, Mommy promised me time to spend with her and aunties." she said

At the mention of the Alfea fairies the boys couldn't help but be curious. "So Lilac, how you know all of us in the future" asked Brandon

Lilac turned away from Miss Fargonda and looked at her uncle "That's cause whenever me and Auntie Stella go shopping you, Uncle Brandon hold our bags." She paused and looked up and down his face and suddenly the squire felt self-conscious "You look different without your face hair." she added

"Face Hair?" Helia questioned looking at his friend and he looked at Lilac his eyebrows raised silently asking for more explanation.

Lilac giggled as she grabbed the end of her daddy's pony tail to explain "Yeah, Daddy. Uncle Brandon has here," she put the end of his pony on his chin "and here," she placed the pony tail end underneath his nose which caused him to wiggle it funny when his hair tickled him she laughed "and also here" his hair basically was covering the area near his mouth.

"So you saying when I'm older I'll have a beard and mustache." Brandon said he looked pleased with the future development and was picturing himself with her description.

Lilac looked at her uncle she titled her head "Noooo, I said you will have face hair." she corrected him

Helia smiled at his future child's personality he softly corrected her "That's is what your uncle meant, a beard is face hair here and here," he pointed to the appropriate places on his face, his daughter looked at him carefully absorbing the new information "and a mustache is face hair right here." he said; pointing to the space between his nose and his upper lip.

The ladies smiled at this father-daughter interaction (gah it was so, so cute they could hardly wait to see the whole family with each other )

"So how do you know the rest of us?" asked Riven

Lilac looked at her uncles, she pointed at Uncle Riven "You give the best piggy back rides, next to Daddy."

She pointed to Uncle Nabu "You and Auntie Layla sometimes babysit me when Mommy and Daddy go out on a ….tate I think." Lilac turned to Miss Fargonda "What's the word for spending time to be mushy with each other?"

"Date, dearly." Miss Fargonda said

"Right, date." Lilac said trying out the new word

She pointed at "Uncle Timmy and I play video games with each other, or sometimes I watch him lose to Auntie Tecna," she leaned closer to her Daddy's ear "she always beats him" she whispered, but not quietly enough. There were boats of laugher at this new information.

She looked at Uncle Sky "Mommy, Daddy and Me like to visit you and Auntie Bloom at your castle."

"Me and Auntie Bloom?" Sky squeaked

Lilac's eyes grew in excitement "Hey Auntie Bloom did that too, when I told her." she pointed out

When she fulfilled their curiosity she turned to Miss Griselda and Miss Fargonda "When are we going back? Mommy's waiting." she said

Looking at the young girl, Fargonda and Griselda realized that she was getting aggravated of being separated from Flora too long for her liking. "Right now, if you let go of your father." Miss Griselda said, she readjusted her glasses again and looked at the pair

Lilac hands suddenly clung to her Daddy's chest "I don't wanna leave Daddy behind." she complained "Or my uncles" she added

Sensing that she was on her way of throwing a temper tantrum, Saladin quickly provided the situation "They'll join you at Alfea, boys go pack your things you'll stay there until we can work out better living quarters." he ordered

Helia began to put Lilac down on her feet he looked at his future child "Go with Miss Fargonda and Miss Griselda; be a good girl okay." he said, making eye contact and keeping his voice soft

She looked her daddy in the eye and said "You're meeting me and Mommy later, right?"

Helia nodded, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea that every time she said "Mommy" she was referring to Flora. It frighten him, how badly he wanted it before, now he was horrified at the prospect that he could be asleep right now and he would wake up terribly disappointed. "Yeah, me and your uncles have to pack some stuff but you'll see us soon.' he reassured his daughter

Lilac nodded her head in understanding, she looked at her pa-poo though "Pa-poo are you goanna come with us?' looking straight at Saladin; the boys could not miss who that nickname was directed to.

The boys tried to keep their faces straight, Riven placed his gloved hand over his mouth trying to make it appear he was coughing, Timmy was trying to keep himself busy with his PDA, while the rest were focusing on different parts of the room. All an attempt to hide their laugher, smirks, etc.

Saladin looked at his granddaughter "Pa-poo?" he said questioning the term of endearment she picked out for him

"Daddy told me, to call you that. Or well, he will." Lilac explained to her pa-poo he kept making funny faces she almost wanted to copy them.

Helia allowed on breath of laugher to escape his mouth, "Ha, opps sorry." he apologized trying to keep quiet.

Miss Fargonda laid a hand on Lilac's shoulder "I'm sorry but your pa-poo," oh yes she was going to have fun teasing him about this for the rest of their lives "has to stay here to take care of this school."

Lilac frowned but she understood, "Okay, we can visit later, right?" she asked and was satisfied when Fargonda told her yes. She kissed her Daddy on the cheek and told him a 'see you later' and walked away with Miss Fargonda and Miss Griselda.

The men watched the ladies exited the office and waited for them to exit the building, Saladin looked at his nephew straight in the eye "You told my granddaughter to call me pa-poo?"

And with that being said, the boys unleashed their laugher, and all their amusement in the situation be known. Saladin sat there, with a semi tight expression on his face he would of have admit that

the nickname was very funny had it not be bonded with him. He allowed his students to have their fun for five minutes before sending them off to their rooms so they could go get their belongings packed.

As the boys walked down the hallways the boys teased Helia about Flora and his soon future with her. "I wonder what she's going to tell Mommy." Riven mocked , he elbowed Helia in the side joking.

Both Sky and Brandon were laughing "Congratulations Daddy" they said between their laugher, the rest of them could hardly decipher what they were saying to them it sounded like

" D-Dahahahadddyyyyy! Hahaha."

"Thanks guys, I hope you look forward to having a castle with Bloom; Sky. And carrying Stella's and Lilac's shopping bags around; Brandon." Helia retorted, he honestly wasn't annoyed with them teasing him because it was their way of showing their happiness for him. But it was starting to get old, besides he had to get to Alfea as soon as possible with Flora and Lilac waiting for him, he really did not want to waste time.

As each guy made their way to their respective dorm room each guy packed what he found necessary for the stay over. A few civilian outfits, another school uniform, their personal gear, and a few personal items depending on their person.

!###!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# !#!#!#!#!

Flora was standing at the gate of the school waiting patiently for her daughter to arrival with Miss Fargonda and Miss Griselda. She had sent the rest of the girls back to their classes so someone could take notes. She however promised that she would wait, and waiting she was.

Besides it hasn't been so long since they left, really what was an hour or so in the grand scheme of things anyway?

She sighed, by being by herself out here she began to muse on the possible choices or really just choice that Lilac's father could be. Flora was not stupid, she could put two and two together.

Lilac's hair color was obviously under the influence of her father, furthermore she knew a certain artistic love interest of hers had the exact same hair color. But it was still scary, she couldn't assume that automatically Helia was the father-how horrifying would it be if he wasn't.

And what was she suppose to do, if he was? Flora's worrying thoughts continued to dig, and dig a deeper mental hole until

"Mommy we're back!"

She brushed a golden brown lock of her out of her face, as she watched Lilac give her a smile that Flora returned. Flora opened her arms wide for the little girl as her daughter ran up to those open arms to be carried into a warm embraced.

Flora brushed some of long, raven blue (his raven blue she swears) hair out of Lilac face, she smiled "Welcome back. Did you have a nice trip?"

Lilac nodded her head enthusiastically. "I got to use my powers two times. And I saw Daddy, and my uncles. And oh! Daddy said he's coming by later!"

_If her father goes to Redfountain, than oh my god… it has to be….._

Flora nodded, hiding most of her shock from Lilac she turned to Miss Fargonda, and Miss Griselda "Welcome back. I take it, that the Redfountain boys will be helping us?" her arms were still loosely wrapped around her daughter as she talked to the adults.

Miss Griselda nodded her head "Yes that is correct. Am I correct in assuming that you were here waiting for us to arrive instead of going to class?" she said

Flora blushed but it quickly faded "Well, I promised." she trailed off

The adults understood, with Flora's personality they were not surprised by this course of action however they would later having to discuss schooling with her and perhaps the other Winx girls as well. "You should head inside," Miss Fargonda said, and then she whispered into Flora's ear "I think the little one is tired, a nap would do her some good."

Flora nodded her head and gave them an 'I understand' look, they watched the mother-daughter pair walk into the building, they were having a conversation and the last thing they heard was "so you have powers?" from Flora

Flora looked at her daughter carefully, there was traces of sweat (most likely from the heat and using her powers), and she had a difficult time keeping her eyes open for longer than five seconds. Without saying anything, she paused in her footsteps she ignored the curious glance from Lilac when they stopped. Flora went from holding hands with her, to picking her up and carrying her before proceeding to their dorm.

They had fallen into a comfortable, intimate silence for the remainder of the walk, Flora sensed that Lilac was beginning to fall asleep at her shoulder, she smiled it was adorable "Hey don't fall asleep just yet. I'll give you a bath then you can take a nap." she said

Lilac rubbed some sleep away from her eyes "Okay," she placed her head in the crook of Mommy's neck and watched the passing scenery amused how there was a slight up and down motion. _Well Mommy always did have a little extra in her steps…_

Knowing that Lilac was fairly tired Flora speed up her walk for the rest of the way, so they arrived at the dorm in no later than five minutes. She opened the door with one hand; skillfully keeping her daughter in the other arm. She made her to Bloom's and her part of the dorm; quickly grabbing a fresh set of clothes she took Lilac in the bathroom.

She sat Lilac on the toilet seat, and placed the new set of clothes on the counter, turning the faucet on she waited for the water to get to the right temperature before plugging the bathtub.

As they waited for the tub to fill at what Flora thought was an appropriate depth for Lilac, she turned around to face her daughter who seem exhausted with the events that occurred today. "Lift your arms please." Wordlessly her daughter followed instructions and Flora took off the mint green dress with the pink bows. They continued this cycle until Lilac was bare of all clothing and by the time that happen the tub was at the appropriate level.

She settled Lilac in slowly, allowing her to get use to the water's temperature in order not to cause any harm. Realizing she had forgotten the necessary shampoos and soaps, she snapped her fingers beckoning them to come here with her magic. A few seconds later they arrived, there were a few different bottles of shampoo she opened one individually to get a whiff of each scent.

The first bottle she opened smelled minty, somewhat like peppermint

The second bottle she opened contained a more tropical scent like the Earth fruit mango, perhaps

The third bottle she opened smelled very sweet, it was vanilla scented

"Lilac, which one do you prefer?" Flora asked moving the floating bottles in front of her so she could select a bottle.

Lilac sniffed all three bottles before selecting the one in the middle she grabbed it and handed it to Mommy "This one, please."

Flora took the bottle from Lilac's hands, and motioned the other bathing supplies to move out of the way. Squeezing a dollop of shampoo into her palm she started to work it on Lilac's scalp-being careful not to let it run to her eyes.

Lilac closed her eyes, she enjoyed the sensation of her Mommy's long fingers massaging her head.

They continued the bath in this familiar and quiet manner.

Thirty minutes later, Flora was done bathing Lilac and instructed her to carefully stand inside the tub, and before her daughter could start shriving from the cold air in contrast to the warm water; Flora wrapped her inside a warm, fluffy towel and lifted her out of the tub.

Lilac watched her Mommy pull the drain from the tub, "Mommy I'm cold" she said in a small voice, the towel was nice but she would very much like to be in clothes right now.

Flora quickly dried Lilac with the towel before putting clothes on her daughter, she dressed her daughter in a pink dress with a purple flower design on the front, and it had long white sleeves where the flower design extended and ended. In order to save time, Flora used magic to get rid of the excess water in Lilac's gorgeous hair making to mostly dry.

Flora looked at Lilac in adoration, there she was all nice and clean with her eyes curiously looking at her, her face still in babyish form, and her hair becoming wavy and curly at the end just like her own hair when it was drying. _Such a cute baby, she'll grow up to beautiful.._

She smiled at Lilac and asked "Are you ready for nap time?"

Lilac smiled at her Mommy and loudly declared "More than ready!" she skipped out of the bathroom hearing her mommy giggle behind her.

Flora watched her daughter exit the bathroom, before cleaning up when everything was in its rightful place she made her way to her bed. She looked at her daughter lying on the bed, tired but her eyes weren't shut "I thought you were ready for nap time?"

Lilac smiled at Mommy (it's really easy to smile at Mommy) "I'm was waiting for you." she watched her Mommy smile at her; she scooted over to the left to give Mommy more room. When she was lying down next to her, she gave her mommy a kiss on the cheek and cuddled into her arms. "Sweet dreams Mommy."

"Sweet dreams, my little petal" Flora murmured into her daughter's hair, the scent of her daughter's fruity hair was lulling her to sleep. She closed her eyes and missed the radiant smile that Lilac gave her.

Lilac's heart soared to the skies when she heard the younger version of her Mommy call her by what to her was already a familiar term of endearment. She snuggled closer to Mommy _it really doesn't matter that I'm in the past everyone still is the same…._

Both nature fairies fell asleep in the comfort of each other's warmth.

"So Miss Fargonda, is it true that the guys from Redfountain are coming here?" asked Bloom

Miss Griselda had found them talking in the hallways and ordered them to follow her. When Musa attempted to get more information out of the strict assistant principle they heard a gist of her sentence "red…in…..min…..er….soon"

And now the rest of the Winx girls followed their headmistress outside where they were supposedly waiting for their guest to arrive. The question was left unanswered though, when they could see a Redfountain ship come into view. The girls began to feel bubbles of excitement when the ship began to land.

Their eyes watched it landed safely on their school grounds, their eyes watched the small entrance of the ship open and extend to the ground, then they watched their dearly beloveds exit the ship.

"Shnookums!" Stella exclaimed as her ran to the open arms of her loving man, she held tight

Brandon smiled at her, his warm chocolate eyes looked at her softly "Heya Stel." he kept his hands around her waist as they walked back to Miss Fargonda so the others could exit and reunite with their love ones.

Musa, kept her hands in pockets as she hesitantly walked up to when she was comfortably in his personal space "So I guess you're here on official business right?"

Riven, felt a tad bit awkward but he responded "Of course I am." His magenta hair shined in the sunlight, as he crossed his arms

"So if that's all you're here for, I guess I should get out of your way." Musa said, swiftly turning around an attempt to walk away from him, when she felt a warm hand stop her in her tracks.

Riven almost had the urge to roll his eyes or scream at her stubbornness; couldn't she see how much he actually cared? He pulled her into his chest and hugged from behind "Official business is not all I am here for." he said allowing his words to trail off to convey the silent message _I'm here for you too, I'm here for you_

Musa smiled at the hidden message and leaned into his hug.

"Hey Sky!" Bloom said, she had run up to her loving boyfriend and laughed when he picked up and twirled her around.

"Hey Bloom." Sky said, without much more being said they interlaced fingers to walk back to the others

Layla and Nabu were waiting for the rest of the group to walk back to where they and the teachers were waiting. Both were grinning and happily talking to each other during the wait, neither adult pointed out exactly how close they were in each other's personal space.

Helia looked at the rest of the group, each being paired up; all lost in their surreal bliss. He bit his lower lip in agitation when he saw that Flora and Lilac were not present in the group. He looked at his friends, it looks like they could be there forever, which he did not want to wait.

He turned to the headmistress "Where are Flora and my child?" he asked. His eyes briefly widen in surprise that those words had flown oh _so naturally_ from his mouth

The headmistress looked at him very amused "I believe they are in the Winx Club's dorm room taking a nap" she informed him, knowing she could trust Saladin's nephew "you may go there to wake them up, and bring them here."

Helia nodded, he listened to her instructions on how to find his girls and left the group to proceed following them. It wasn't until he reached the stairs he realized that he had mentally referred to Flora and Lilac as _his girls._

Then for the rest of his walk to the dorm, he became nervous did Flora know he was the father? What was her reaction? Was she happy? Scared? Horrified?

He opened the door of the girls' dorm room and stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind him. What would it mean for their current relationship? How would it change? Was it going to change?

He reached the section of the dorm that belonged to Flora and Bloom and opened the door to see something that made his breath stop. There on her bed was Flora and Lilac both sound asleep their long hair was intertwining on the large pillows. And Lilac was snug in Flora's arms.

Helia felt as if suddenly his heart had grown too large for his chest, he stared as such a beautiful picture for a long period allowing it to soak in his mind but burn its imprint in his brain forever.

What he really wanted to know was; were he and Flora going to be okay? Were they going to be okay? Would they hold?

He walked slowly to the bed, keeping his steps light willing the two females to stay asleep as long as possible. His gentle eyes looked at Flora with such a deep level of care; he removed the glove from his right hand and pushed some ultra, soft honey brown locks out of her face.

Had he not being a hero a training, Helia imagined that he would of skyrocketed to the ceiling when Flora opened her eyes _those beautiful, radiant eyes.._

They held a silent conversation with their eyes each one curious if the other was the parent of the child.

_Are you the….?_

_Yes I am…._

When both of them received the answer they were hoping for, a proverbial weight was lifted off both of their shoulders.

Flora smiled at him it wasn't an 'I'm happy to see you' or 'Isn't life grand?' smile it was 'I truly adore the fact you're in my life' smile. He realizes he probably would want to invest in an oxygen tank at the rate he was going. "Hey" she whispered

It wasn't what she said, but the delivery of what she did say that one whisper contains a full scale of emotion it was filled with: trust, passion, happiness, shock, understanding, but the most important of all love. Being the sensitive artist he was, Helia easily picked out all the emotions in that whisper.

And it was right then, whatever doubts or fears each teenager had about their relationship were utterly erased, vaporized, it was like they were never there. Although neither one of them could predict what would happen, they at least knew….

They would hold.

"Hey"


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

* * *

Flora and Helia looked at each other, both happy to confirm what they were hoping (god, _desperately praying for_). They probably could have stayed in this moment forever, however a movement from their future daughter broke their trance as they both looked at her.

Helia turned his eye away from his daughter to Flora he whispered "We have to go down, the rest of them are waiting for us."

Flora nodded, she gently shook Lilac on her small shoulder "Little petal," she cooed "time to wake up."

Lilac snuggled closer to her mommy, too tired to open her eyes "I don't wanna." she murmured, she thought she heard two different laughs. But her brain was too fuzzy to really tell, or care.

The future parents looked at her with humorous expressions on their faces. Helia decided it was his turn to attempt to wake up the persistent sleeping girl. "Lilac, Daddy's here. It's time to wake up now." he said

"Daddy?" her sleep induced voice questioned. The fog in covering her senses was still predominant her mind but it began to clear away.

Flora, honestly could have thrown herself at Helia right now, it was so unbelievable that this really was their future. And to think last year, she had struggled to confess her feelings for him and now, now well this?

Both parents ran their hands through Lilac's long hair "Yes, Lilac. Daddy's here." Flora said softly urging their girl to wake up now.

It was both strange and surprising how natural it felt to say and think those words, it was as if somewhere deep down she knew that one day those words would pass through her mouth. (Obviously not right now, but later)

"Daddy's here?" the younger nature fairy questioned, the mental clouds were almost all gone and the light began to strike a chord. Her eyes were still closed and she was still snuggling in mommy's arms but now her eyes struggled to begin fluttering.

Honestly he knew he wasn't ready or prepared to do this, furthermore he knew that she felt the same as him. And even more he knew that she knew that he knew. There was a massive difference from being girlfriend and boyfriend to being parents with each other.

But there was no choice in this matter, both of them would just have to experiment, check and guess their way through this until they could return her back to the future where their future selves would take proper care of their daughter. _Huh, if I think I about it, the me from the future is probably really worried right now._

"Yeah, I'm here." he said, answering the girl's question

It took some time for that response to make its way to Lilac's sleepy mind, it was sent there, it soaked in for a while, and then she had an epiphany so the light bulb was turned on. She sat up and rubbed away the remaining drowsiness from her eyes "Daddy!" she exclaimed

Flora laughed at her daughter's reaction when she finally decided to wake up, she watched the young girl remove herself from the bed and dive into Helia's arms. There was no more point of worrying about who the possible father's identity because he was right there. Oh so very closely in front of her sharing a smile with _their_ daughter.

She didn't know if she wants to laugh or cry of the bizarreness of their lives right now, just because she had Rose back at home does not mean that she could easily take care of a child _more importantly _their future child.

How does one really learn to become a parent in a matter of moments?

What if, in some horrid way she screwed up her future child before Lilac was technically born? What would she do with herself, if that were to happen? Oh dear god, how would Helia react?

Helia hugged his excited daughter and smiled at her, he looked up at Flora because he could _just feel_ the chaotic storm brewing inside her. Their eyes met, and each pair revealed: nervousness, fear, excitement, and their insecurities.

He reached out for Flora's hand and gave it a squeeze, when he felt her returning the favor he pulled her off the bed and on to her feet "Are we going to head downstairs now?" he asked the question was more directed at Flora

But Lilac had answered the question instead "Yup." she skipped ahead of them leading the way.

Neither parent decided to comment on how tightly Flora held on to Helia's hand (it oh so _tight_, he's the lifeline, one she without any hesitation would cling on to.) Or the slight trembling in Helia's body (he was shaking all over, he held on as if Flora's hand was the only reason he was able to stand)

But both Flora, and Helia kept their faces neutral showing no evidence of any inner turmoil-they couldn't, not for their daughter, it was now their official duty to remain calm for Lilac. Anything less could be a potential disaster.

And the nature fairy and specialist honestly could not imagine what would they do with themselves if they allowed such a thing to happen.

Lilac cheerfully hopped down the stairs, her hair bounced following her movements as she continued her entertaining pattern. She looked at her parents behind her; they were holding hands she smiled at the loving gesture. It reassured her to know that time was not a factor in their relationship. "Mommy, Daddy! Hurry up!" she called out to them

The sound of Lilac's call snapped them out of their thoughts. They looked at her simultaneously wearing slightly surprised expressions.

"Coming."

Lilac giggled at their ability to be so in sync with each other without trying. She kept a curious gaze on them as they reached closer she grabbed Daddy's hand and continued in their conquest to go down the stairs. And by doing so, she was dragging her parents a bit.

When they made their descent, Helia began to lead the way to where the group was when he had left them. Keeping his hands intertwined with Flora's and Lilac's his graceful strides fell in sync with theirs.

##!#!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!#!#!#!

If anyone among the group had doubts about Flora and Helia or were curious to confirm if Lilac's parents to what everyone assumed than they received their answers as the family trio was waltzing towards them.

It was in that moment precisely when they realized how perfect the image was.

Flora with her long, light brown hair with golden caramel streaks and magnificent emerald eyes that went so lovely with her radiant tan complexion she stood tall and straight her long legs taking elegant steps. Capturing the ideal image of what a gentle lady should portray.

Helia with his long raven hair that had a navy tint to it when capturing the sunlight's rays, piercing aqua eyes that contrasted against his own gentle personality, his skin was lighter practically a cream or milky color. Despite that he embodied masculinity his with straight posture, those broad shoulders, his muscular build that stated he was not the type who would easily be defeated, his quiet strides oozed strength and pride. He, without a doubt is a hero ready to serve and protect those dear to him and who needed it.

Lilac captured both of these qualities and thus becoming a very balanced and perfect blend of her parents' genetic traits. It was almost unfair to see such a beautiful child, her long raven hair could be perceived as navy when the sunlight was bathing down upon it and as the family approached closer they could see there were streaks of lighter blue hair almost azure there too. Combined with a pair of her sparkling emerald eyes and a glowing tan complexion, she had an air of innocence, and freedom about her with every upbeat step she took.

There was suddenly an urge not to cry, or something related to that action everyone who stared felt heavy and light in an odd combination. It was as if they somehow misplaced the ability to breathe but at the same time they felt themselves taking large amounts of air into their lungs.

Stella could hardly bare the anticipating silence when she caught Flora's eyes she motioned to Helia next to her and threw a questioning look. Because she and the rest of the girls had no idea if what they assumed was true. And by the way they looked together it would be such a morbid, crying shame if it was not true.

Flora understood Stella's questioning gaze and she smiled in return and gave her the barest of nods. Stella allowed a high pitch squeal to escape her mouth she ignored the boys' complaints and the girls' questions. Unable to contain her happiness she launched herself at full speed at Flora with open arms.

Flora was thankful for Helia's strength as their connected hands urged her to stay upright when Stella's body mass had made impact with her own at full speed. The sun and moon fairy had squeezing her tightly. She placed her free arm around her friend who was delivering excited shrieks into her ear.

"Oh my God! This is sooo incredufabulous! You guys are so picture perfect! The first order of business is to get matching outfits! OOH I should buy them!" Stella ranted, she was forming words at such a speed Helia was utterly amazed that Flora was seemingly understanding the blond fairy.

The rest of Winx Club fairies realize to why Stella was joyously shouting in Flora's ears while simultaneously squeezing the dear life out of her. Unable to contain their overwhelming positive feelings for their friend they all follow Stella's example.

By the time all five friends were surrounding Flora, she had been forced to remove her hand from Helia's so she could embrace them. All of them were giving her their form of cheers and congratulations.

"Way to go Flo! I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it. I'm so going to be your DJ for the future reception party.-"

"Congratulations, wow this is fantastic. I told you he was into you last year.-"

"I must say although this outcome was obviously foreseen by a ninety-nine point nine percent I am very happy for you!-"

"Hey guys! Cheers for Flora! I'm glad that your future is bright and filled with love!-"

The Winx Club girls made their happiness verbally known, Flora smiled and laughed with the overwhelming sincere joy her friends felt for her. It was good and pleasant to know that she had their love.

The Redfountain boys gawked at the excited group of teenage girls, Miss Griselda merely pinched the bridge of her nose to wane off a headache, and Helia held Lilac with his right hand and looked at the group he smiled at the expression on his girlfriend's face-she was glowing he was thrilled to know he was part of the reason for her happiness.

Lilac looked at her aunties swarming Mommy confusingly, they were being very loud but she could tell they were being happy. She looked at her daddy expectantly "Daddy what are they doing?" she asked pointing to the group.

Helia looked at his daughter, than back to the shrieking girls surrounding Flora and back to Lilac "They're just being girls, little petal." he said calling her the pet name Flora had branded her earlier in the dorm room. She looked very pleased when she was called that, so he saw no harm in doing the same.

"Oh," Lilac said, and then she squinted at her daddy "hey I'm a girl too!"

Helia nodded in understanding and sighed in a mixture of teasing and happiness "So one day you'll act like that, when a boy makes you happy." Somewhere in his heart he felt a slight twang he didn't like the idea of Lilac of dating _it's far too early to be protective of her,_

Lilac's face distorted as she winkled her nose in disgust "Eww, no way! Boys have cooties." she retorted, shaking her head rejecting that idea.

_In twenty or so years I'm going to remind her, she said that_ Helia mentally cataloged that retort into his memory. But as of right now he was pleased with that reaction "Oh? Do they?' he asked

Lilac piously nodded her head, her rosy; pouting lips were firm against each other she completely thought that with every fiber of her being.

Helia chuckled at Lilac's firm dismiss of the opposite gender "What about me? Or your uncles? Do we have cooties?" he asked

Lilac's eyes widen in realization she looked at her daddy and her uncles who were a distance away. "No," she said shaking her head "that's different."

Helia nodded his head accepting the girl's brief explanation although in reality it really wasn't an explanation.

Miss Fargonda looked at the youth spread among her, the Winx Club were still celebrating, commemorating Flora's future (she had sneaky suspicion that they could keep up their antics for hours), the other Redfountain boys were stunned by their significant others' reactions (she heard Riven mutter "Girls.." she had half a mind to retort in their defense), Helia and Lilac had paused in their journey to walk over here with the rest of them both of them were engaging each other in conversation most likely waiting for Flora to be released.

She walked over there, she would offer Flora and Helia her congratulations later because they still had business to do and the sun was starting to set. "Girls," she called out in a semi strong tone in order to get their attention. It had worked as they paused in their celebration and looked at her expectantly "I must ask you to finish your celebration at once for we have business to pursue." she finished

Her tone veiled the words in a quiet almost demanding way; there was no room for argument. And even if there was, it was neither the place nor time to challenge the headmistress.

"Yes, Miss Fargonda." the girls chorused, the girls slowly released Flora from their loving hugs giving her a few more proud looks and smiles before Helia and Lilac had joined. Recognizing business was about to start, they made their way back to where everyone else was waiting.

When they were finally at the same location Miss Fargonda gave the teenagers a few moments to collect themselves before she proceeded. "Alright ladies as you can see, I have enlisted the assistance of the students of Redfountain. Their purpose is to serve as body guards for any possible threat towards Flora, Helia, Lilac and you. Tecna you will be working with Timmy to find a way to return Lilac back to her own time that will be your propriety and responsible. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, are the guys staying here?" Stella inquired

Miss Fargonda nodded her head "Yes, they will be staying a separate building on our campus so they will be here to perform their duties but separated from you. At least until we can work out more convenient living accommodations." she said, sending them a smile that served more as a warning than anything else

_She said 'separate' twice_

_She said it twice…_

Miss Griselda decided to pick up where the headmistress left off "You are to dine-among other things, and attend lessons separated from the rest of the students. As far they will know is that you're all currently on a mission-which you are so it's best advise you treat this situation as such. It's imperative that other students do not learn the identity of Lilac; we cannot allow this information to be common knowledge."

"Are we clear?" Miss Fargonda and Miss Griselda questioned

The entire group of teenagers nodded their heads, while they realized that Lilac was not paying attention to them-rather she was looking around absorbing her surroundings as endearing as it was the adults would have rather have the small girl pay attention-at least they had the attention of the future parents.

"If we're going to be separated from the other students, where are we going to eat?" questioned Musa

"Furthermore how we continue our studies while being isolated?" added Timmy

"For your education, Miss Griselda and I will be covering for the girls. While Saladin has informed me that you will be grades will be based on how you perform on this mission and it will take credit for the work you miss at your school." Miss Fargonda answered

Miss Griselda pushed her glasses with her middle finger and stared at them "As for your dining accommodations follow me." she said

Wordlessly the group follow the thin woman crossed the campus, then they turned to their left and walked down the hallway afterwards their footsteps led them to a wall. Before anyone could question their location Miss Griselda pressed the wall and it suddenly became transparent.

It was fairly interesting to see a section of the wall's texture transform into something more related to liquids than solids. Lilac curious, reached out for the wall her hand went through the material surrounding her hand felt soft, she pulled back her hand enough for her hand to be in the middle of the wall and she tried to grab it. There was a slight whoosh, as the strange wall slip through fingers, escaping her grasp.

Flora and Helia smiled faintly at Lilac and her antics with the wall.

"Right this way, ladies and gentlemen." Miss Fargonda said ushering the group to pass through the wall.

They carried out her requested and step the through the wall, it was strange it felt as if they walked through a waterfall of some sort expect that that mass was not moving nor was it wet. But as they walked through the wall they witnessed that they had entered a private dining room.

It had a warm colors splashed among the entire room consisting of cream, red, light brown, golden –they felt it was very much like the season autumn in here. And there in the center of room was a dining table large in enough for the entire group, and on the dining table there were plates covered in stainless sliver tops waiting to be opened.

"This room is usually used only by the staff, but given the circumstances we will grant you access to this room." Miss Griselda stated, her words were half heard to the youth she was talking to as they were already seated and opening the lids to reveal food.

She merely stared utterly deadpanned. _The young…._

Miss Fargonda and Miss Griselda informed that they needed to leave in order to perform their duties in regards to the school they ordered that once everyone was done eating they were to find either one of them so the boys could be escorted to their rooms.

Everyone sat at the table in what was very typical of them; each romantic pair owned a small section of the table seated right next to each other with the only exception being the future family, as Lilac was seated in between Flora and Helia.

On Lilac's plate was baked fish with a buttery, cream sauce on it with various types of vegetables. "Here, let me cut that for you." Flora said, using her knife and fork to split the fish into small bite size pieces suitable for Lilac while also checking for any fish bones that would become a choking hazard.

"Okay," Lilac chirped, she grabbed her fork while mommy was busy with that she would just eat her veggies first she so stabbed the plate and the first thing it picked up was…broccoli. She wrinkled her nose and suddenly her lips refused to budge broccoli was the yuckiest thing ever. But it wasn't good to be picky with food someone else gave you, so she looked at the offensive piece of green on her fork in horror.

Helia, keeping a close eye on his daughter was amused by the expressions she was making at the one piece of broccoli on her fork. It was very clear that she did not like them, but she had enough manners to not verbally complain. He found it ironic seeing as he also disliked the vegetable too, _maybe it's my fault but I don't blame her for agreeing with me on this though._

Being a hero in training, one must always assist those who need regardless of the situation.

"Would you like to trade?" he offered his daughter, showing her his own plate the vegetables on his plate were predominately carrots.

Lilac smiled at her daddy, she leaned in closer to whisper into his ear "Mommy's the only one who likes this stuff, though."

Helia smiled, yep that confirmed his child did not broccoli due to his influence he leaned in and whispered "Do we eat it, at home?"

She giggled, by the way they were talking it was like as if they were talking about a huge secret Lilac replied "Most of the time we convince Mommy not to cook it. We only eat it on her special days."

Helia internally sighed blissfully, the fact he knew he had a future with Flora was amazing and it captured his breath every time he thought about it. He smiled again at his daughter "We can split it, go fifty-fifty I get half the icky broccoli, and you get half of these delicious carrots."

Lilac nodded, liking the agreement. They swapped their veggies, by that time Flora was done cutting the fish into bite size pieces so she happily began to consume her dinner.

"Helia, would you please pass the juice?" asked Flora, eyeing the pitcher of orange juice that was near his right side.

He in return looked at the pitcher and held out his hand "Here, just pass your glass." he offered. They shared a smile when Flora took up that offer and he poured juice into her cup three fourths of the glass, before carefully passing it back to her.

Lilac eyed her mommy's glass filled with juice, and watched her take a slip from the glass. The liquid was such an interesting shade of yellow or orange, she tried to recall if back at home she had tasted the drink but no memory came to mind. She grabbed the bottom of her mommy's shirt "Does it taste good?" she asked staring at her mommy's beverage with a curious gaze

Flora smiled at Lilac "Yes, it does. Would you like to try some?" she asked, holding the glass near her daughter's lips, Lilac nodded her head and carefully Flora tipped the glass against her small mouth while supporting her head with the other hand so the juice could safely go down Lilac's throat. After Lilac took a decent slip from her cup, pulled the glass away from her lips "Did you like it?" she asked

Lilac licked any remaining juice off her mouth before nodding her head. She turned to daddy and pulled his cape to get his attention, when she did she held out her empty glass towards him and said "Daddy, can I have the juice Mommy's having?"

Helia grinned at her, before reaching out to take her glass "Sure" he said, he looked at the pitcher it seems they were not the only ones to enjoy orange juice for it only had enough for one last glass. He poured the remaining glass into Lilac's cup and with gentle care handed it back to her. And he placed the empty pitcher to the side.

"Thanks." Lilac replied, and she continued to enjoy her meal

Helia looked for another pitcher of glass, because half way through his meal he was beginning to feel thirsty, he noted that the pitcher closest to Musa still had enough for one glass. And he was about to ask for the last glass until, that is when Brandon grabbed it and pour into Stella's glass. He was careful not to let his gaze linger on the now empty pitcher and he was also careful not to show his contempt when he realized that the only other beverage available now was water.

_Well there's nothing wrong with water.._He mused and was about to reach out for the closest pitcher of water but then Flora and nudge his side.

Her arm was behind their daughter's back and it was still lingering near his side, "Would you like to share?" she offered, motioning to her own glass of juice. She had been watching Lilac and Helia from the corner of her eye while consuming her own meal. She did not miss the way Helia had looked carefully around the table. It wasn't till she witness his slightly disappointed gaze directed at Brandon and Stella did she guess what he wanted.

He smiled at her thoughtfulness and the care he received as he took up her offer "Sure." He took the glass from her and took a sip before handing it back to her. His eyes watched Flora take the glass back, and sip from the exact same place he had placed his lips on the glass. Helia was unable to hide the goofy expression on his face from watching something he felt was an intimate-yet small gesture.

Sure they had shared, drinks before (they done more than just sharing drinks) but it was in this familiar pattern that made him feel euphoric he kept his loving gaze on her for a few more seconds-enjoying the sight of her neatly eating her meal before turning away to continue his own meal.

Layla, continued to eat in a somewhat of a fast manner in order to hide her smirk. She was watching her friend closely it was adorable how the three of them fell into what, she felt was a family manner of dinner.

All of them were eating in silence; it was pleasant I'm enjoying your present silence

Helia grabbed Flora's glass on juice, without a word from either party

He took an sip and returned it to its former place

Flora took another sip from the glass, and sat it down

Lilac traded some broccoli from some of Flora's sweet potatoes

Helia noticed food in the corner of Lilac's mouth and proceeded to wipe it off

Then they shared a smile before continuing their meals

Lilac was soon done with her meal and showed off an empty plate to Flora

Flora, in returned smile at her

She repeated her actions to Helia

He responded in the same way

"Layla what are staring at?"

Her concentration was broken as she heard her love's voice she smiled at him "Aren't they adorable together?" she asked, indirectly answering his question.

Nabu looked at his friend- it was clear that the future family was enjoying the moment of simplistic bliss he smirked at how either Helia or Flora would look at the other when they thought no one was looking. "Yes, well not as much as us." he teased

The rest of the dinner continued in this light, happy manner.

81818818181818#1##!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

When dinner was over, they collectively decided it was best to turn in early. However Lilac protested against an early bed time stating she didn't get to spend much time with all of her aunties or uncles as an excuse.

The group of teenagers willingly gave into her demands and decided to watch a current kid friendly movie in the dorm room. Tecna was currently looking through the available choices and deciding which one was the best choice for this evening while they headed their way to their dorm.

"What kind of movies do you prefer Lilac?" Tecna asked, trying to narrow the results down to her future niece's preferences

Lilac was skipping ahead of everyone else, she paused in mid skip and turned around and replied "Something funny, please."

Riven turned to Tecna as well "How about something with some action?" he suggested

Musa playfully slapped the back of his head "What part of kid friendly did you forget?" she retorted

Riven grinned sheepishly "Well there has to be kid friendly, funny action moves right?"

"I found something suitable." Tecna informed them. She briefly went over the plot with Flora and Helia to get their approval. Both listened and deemed her selection to be appropriate and excellent. They complemented her and she in return blushed.

She would of claim them to be such a joyous carefree family if she had not looked closely, there was a certain degree of tightness in their smile, and they constantly were looking at each other and then back at Lilac and then each other. Also the way they were holding each other's hand seemed to be too fierce to be simply out of love. Both of them were standing straight and tall, it was in that instance Tecna had realized that Helia was prepared at a second notice to attack or defend while Flora was ready to transform-if needed.

"How about the girls-including Lilac and the guys go up ahead to the dorm and we'll meet you there?" she asked, giving them an opportunity to talk

Flora and Helia looked at Tecna and both were seriously considering her offer, but at the same time both were reluctant to leave their daughter out of their sight. They looked at each other's eyes trying to come up with a decision.

Tecna was mystified by their silent communication; they used their eyes and body language to hold a conversation. It was remarkable that they knew each other that well to understand what one meant with the look in the other's eyes. And at this point she was too engrossed in fascination to even feel something akin to envy.

Flora and Helia turned to Tecna, making their decision telling her that it was a splendid idea. Whatever perils that could face in such a small distance could easily be face by their friends-they had enough trust and faith in their friends to keep each other safe.

Tecna nodded her head and ushered everyone else to move along and get to the room. But not before reassuring Lilac that "mommy and daddy" would meet them later. Helia and Flora watched the others disappear into the school building and when the last of them escaped the eye sight they turned towards each other.

It wasn't awkward.

But where to begin?

"We're parents." Helia bluntly begin, internally wincing from his lame beginning but at least it was a start. "Or well, we will be."

Flora nodded her head, though she felt nervous she did not divert her eyes from his "That's correct, one day I'll be a mother and one day you'll be a father." she said

"There will be a day, where we have a child together." He said,

That was too cryptic for Flora's liking "And are you okay with that?" she asked

"More than okay." he smiled, a dreamy sigh escaped his mouth but then he regains his composure because they had to get through this conversation first.

Flora felt like they were walking on clouds she smiled at him "So am I."

With that being said, they embraced each other, indirectly also embracing their future together. They held each other a while both merely happy to be in the other's arms.

Flora was glad they voiced their mutual feelings, but now the worried thoughts she had earlier this day were arriving back into her mind, nearly constricting her heart in the process "I don't know how to be a mother." she quickly said. Allowing her worry, her anxiousness, and her fears be known.

Helia held her tighter, "And I don't know how to be a father." he replied voicing his own worry, anxiousness, and fears. He felt Flora's slender arms hold him tighter.

"Nether knows how to be a parent." he continued

"But for the sake of Lilac, we have to learn." Flora added,

"We do have to learn, at a fast rate too." Helia agreed

Their chaotic minds were having the same anxious thoughts.

_What if I do something wrong? What will be the consequence of messing up? What if I'm not good enough? What-_

"And we will." Helia reassured Flora; he rubbed her back in a soothing manner

"We will?" Flora asked, she placed her face in the crook of Helia's neck breathing in his masculine scent-he smelled of fresh rain, mint, and vanilla at the same time.

Flora's breath in the hollow of his neck and his collarbone spread warmth inside Helia that deliciously burned him and sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes, we'll just go one step at a time until Tecna and Timmy can send her back to the future." he said

"What happens if we do something wrong?" Flora added. Finally addressing the proverbial pink elephant in the room, both of their stomachs clenched at the thought.

"I trust you." Helia said, after a long pause had filled the air

Flora pulled away from the embrace so she could look at him "What do you mean?" she asked, wanting more elaboration

"I trust your judgment, I trust you to correct me if I'm doing something what you feel is wrong, I trust you with my life, I trust you to know who I am when I have doubts about myself, I trust you to take care of this." he said, he grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his chest-directly above his heart.

Flora's eyes watered when she heard speak such honest-yet romantic words "And I have faith in you," she replied watching his eyes widen at her words. "I have faith in your judgment, I have faith in your opinions, I have faith in your ability to protect and save lives, I have faith that you will remind me who I am, should I forget, I have faith you in to take care of this." She grabbed one on his hand and placed it on her neck allowing him to feel her pulse.

They stood there, feeling each other's heartbeats noticing that they were so perfectly in tune and in sync with each other.

Helia leaned his forehead against Flora's forehead he looked into her eyes and smiled "So what's our first step?" he asked, his breath was fluttering against her lips, that action alone made her moisten her lips in anticipation, which led him flutter his eyes catching a glimpse of her soft-looking, rosy, lush lips before he struggled to maintain eye contact with her.

Flora felt air headed, as his breath was pressing down against her lips in some form of distraction she licked them to keep her from closing the gap-it wasn't working that much. She urged herself to maintain eye contact with Helia as her eyes continuously continued to leap down and not to stutter when she replied

"Well everyone is at the dorm room waiting for us so we shou-mff"

The stars were twinkling lavishly, and bright moonlight was showering down and they were the only witnesses to Helia silencing Flora.


	8. Chapter 8

sorry i haven't made my own chapter yet. I just have a lot on my plate. With my mom and dad working at night and day at the same time. They forbid me from staying home by my self for more than an hour. It's a stupid rule. I am just going to write the chapters I'm just not going to update each week. Its just next month i have a camping trip, then school starts, and activities like tae (I am Filipino and the word has a funny meaning.) kwon doe. So I will write the chapters i'm just not going to post them immediately.


End file.
